Integration of functionality of devices that were traditionally stand-alone devices is becoming commonplace. As an example, tablets and smartphones now combine functionality of telephonic communications, calendars, e-mail, and much more. One challenge with integrating cross-device functionality is leveraging capabilities of a traditional device so that it enhances the capabilities of another traditional device. Leveraging information from a user's personal calendar when providing program recommendations has not been fully developed.